1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vascular access catheters for use in kidney dialysis generally and, more particularly, to a vascular access catheter having a curved tip and method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For persons whose kidney function is sufficiently impaired that they are unable to excrete nitrogenous wastes, regulate pH, or adjust ion concentrations in blood plasma, it is necessary to clean the blood artificially by dialysis. In general terms, dialysis involves the withdrawal of blood from the patient, its passage through a selectively permeable membrane, and its return to the patient.
There are several different methods for obtaining access to the patient's bloodstream so that dialysis may be performed. One common method involves the use of a catheter, typically one having a double lumen, which is inserted into a vein. Commonly, the vascular access catheter is inserted into the subclavian, jugular or femoral veins.
However, because prior art catheters have a substantially axial bore, they permit the tip thereof to be positioned near the wall of the vein. As a result, there are a number of possible complications associated with the use of a vascular access catheter. For example, the catheter can contact the wall of the vein and become occluded. In addition, the suction of blood from the vein can cause endothelial injury, denude the lining of the vein wall, and trigger clot formation (possibly leading to occlusion of the vein and catheter). The return of blood to the vein, under pressure, can also harm the vein wall.
A need therefore existed for a vascular access catheter, to be used for dialysis, that reduces the risks of occlusion of the catheter, as well as the risk of harm to the vein. In particular, a need existed for a vascular access catheter having a curved tip so as to direct the catheter terminus away from the vein wall. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.